First Kiss
by Bellarsam Chrisjulittle
Summary: One-shot. Set during S02E01. Really self-explanatory. Sweet for them, bittersweet for us.


**A/N: **_I know many people out there would like to believe that our favorite Downton couple stole a lot more kisses before we actually got to see one. But I disagree with that for several reasons. Some I have listed in the story itself, these two I have not:_

_1) They take it so slowly and they savor it, to the delight of us all. To me, it seemed like a huge sigh of relief that they finally _could_, you know?_

_2) Joanne Froggatt and Brendan Coyle agreed that during the gap between the seasons, their friendship grew and strengthened while the _couldn't _act on their romantic feelings. Joanne said this during a panel interview with other cast members. And if they say that's how it is, since they do a brilliant job, so do I._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

**First Kiss**

The November night was cold, as was typical in Yorkshire. Cold enough to see one's breathing, but not cold enough to control any shivering the body did. Despite the cold, John Bates stood out in the cold night air, in the servants' courtyard. His cane was leaning against one of the brick walls; he felt strong enough not to lean on it, which was a rarity. He stood with both hands in his pockets to keep them warm. Outwardly, he was the picture of patience and calm; inside, he could not wait for Anna to come outside.

But come outside she did, just as she had promised him, when the concert was over. Neither of them had needed to say where they would talk when he had asked, for over the four years they had known and worked with each other, this had become their spot. Sometimes they would work outside on nice days, sometimes they would talk outside when the servants' hall was too crowded and loud. More often then not, it was the place both seemed to gravitate to when they wanted to see each other alone, which happened quite often. They were in love, after all, even if it was never talked about.

When Anna came silently outside to the courtyard, Mr. Bates had his back to her. But he sensed her presence immediately and turned around. He smiled at her in a way that made Anna forget completely about the cold air for a moment; warmth spread all the way through her body, straight to the tips of her fingers and toes. She smiled back as she approached him, so she stood facing him about a foot apart. The warmth that radiated from his body and his smile was more than enough for her not to mind the cold.

"How are you?" she asked softly, and he knew exactly what she meant. He had loved his mother dearly, and so had Anna, though they had only met once. She knew that his trip to London to bury his mother would be a hard one, and she had wished so much she could have supported him through it.

In response, he replied, "Better than I thought I'd be. She lived a long, full life, and she did not suffer in the end. My only regret is that I put her through so much pain…" His eyes lowered briefly, thinking of the war, his imprisonment, his drinking and his marriage.

Anna raised her hand and touched his arm, squeezing it in comfort. "She always loved you, and was so proud of you for bettering your life."

Mr. Bates smiled at her again, taking comfort in her honest words. Then she shook his head a bit, focusing on the topic he had wanted to discuss with her this evening: his marriage.

"Anna, something happened when I was in London that I must speak with you about."

His soft voice had a new urgency in it that Anna had not expected. She had heard it when he'd asked to speak with her tonight. She didn't know whether to feel hopeful or nervous; considering who she was talking to, Anna thought it wiser to be nervous. "What happened?"

For once, Mr. Bates spoke in no riddles or illusions. "I've found Vera."

Anna's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that at all. Yes, she had known that, since the war broke out, Mr. Bates had made inquiries after her whenever he'd gone to London with his lordship, but since she had been so elusive for years, Anna hadn't let her hopes grow very much. "W-what?" was all she could sputter out.

"She just turned up at my mother's house," explained Mr. Bates. "Not long before she died."

"So…" said Anna, determined to keep her tone and expression as neutral as possible, prepared for any answer her question would bring. "What does it mean?"

Mr. Bates took a deep breath, keeping his gaze focused on her, willing for her to understand what his answer fully meant. "I think it means, at long last…I'm able to get a divorce."

And she did. The hope began to rise in her chest of its own accord, and she was too shocked to do anything about it. For so long, for so many months, this topic had never been breached in words. Him being a married man and with the rules of servants fraternizing, Anna and Mr. Bates, being the moralistic people they were, had not given into their hearts. Throughout the war, their friendship had strengthened and deepened, and only in their gazes and tiny touches did they remind each other of what their hearts said. It was as if both were in possession of a great treasure chest, one that could only be opened at the right time or the treasure would be destroyed.

The young housemaid, looking into the eyes she knew and loved so much, could hardly believe that the time had come for her to use her key. "Mr. Bates…" she said, trying to control her voice and looking more earnestly at him. She needed to hear it from him. "Is this a proposal?"

A small pause before he replied with a nod of his head. "If that's what you want to call it." He smiled slightly. "And you might start calling me John."

Anna's head was spinning. For so long, she had wanted, _dreamed_, for this to happen, after so many years of his riddling statements and elusive answers. Of course, they hadn't been entirely his fault, but even still…Needing to find some kind of solid ground, a solid reason to believe this was happening, Anna asked, "But why are you sure she'll do it now, when she's refused for so long."

Mr. Bates lowered his voice a little bit as he answered her. "Mother left me some money, much more than I thought. Vera's a greedy woman – she won't refuse what I can offer her."

_This is really happening, isn't it? _thought Anna. This was Mr. Bates she was speaking to, after all; he had once told her that nothing was harder to live with than false hope, and he wouldn't give her any of that. His eyes remained as serious and sincere as they had been all day. Anna remembered how he'd looked at her when he'd returned, the new hope and adoration in them that he hadn't shown her before. _Our path is finally clearing!_

"Will we have to leave Downton?" she asked, thinking of all that this would entail. While she loved her job and the family here, she would follow Mr. Bates to the ends of the earth if she had to. But she didn't want to give one up in favor of the other right now, when so much was changing in this moment.

"Not until we want to," Mr. Bates replied immediately, assuaging her fear and happy to give her some more good news. "I've spoken to his Lordship, and he will find a cottage for us near the house."

Anna's head began to spin again with this news. _A cottage…a cottage all their own…where they could have only each other…all they would ever need…_Needing to come back to Earth again, Anna latched onto a fact that she couldn't help but be annoyed by. "You told him you want to marry me?"

"I did."

"_Before _you spoke to me?"

A flash of fear passed over Mr. Bates's expression at her words; Anna couldn't help but find it endearing and adorable, especially when he asked nervously, "You don't mind, do you?"

She nearly laughed as she replied. "Of course I mind!" But Anna could feel no anger with him, not when the hope inside her had given way to happiness, and was bubbling well over the brim. "In fact, I'd give you a smack if I didn't want to kiss you so much, I could burst!"

All fear passed away from Mr. Bates's face, and every term of endearment that existed on Earth combined, no matter the language, could not match the look that Mr. Bates gave Anna now. He raised his left hand and cupped her cheek, the first time he'd ever touched her face. Because his hands had been in his pockets, they were warm. Her cheek, too, was warm, for it was flushed with happiness.

His actions were slow but savoring after so long. As his fingers reached back to touch her soft, golden hair, Mr. Bates lowered his gaze from her eyes to her lips slowly, leaving her in no doubt that one of her dearest imaginings would become a reality.

She was right.

In the next moment that had taken over four years to reach, Mr. Bates gently pulled her to him and Anna offered no resistance. This time, no hall boys came out to make a racket and interrupt their moment. Their eyes closed, and their lips met for the very first time. Their kiss was chaste, innocent, but nevertheless carried all the love in their hearts that was finally allowed to break through. Mr. Bates's fingers caressed Anna's neck, and his right hand came up her arm in a caress. Anna's hands came up to rest hesitantly on his waist. They lost themselves in the kiss, the world around them fading to black until all that existed for them was each other.

When they needed to breathe, their lips reluctantly parted, though they stayed close to each other. Anna's face broke into a joyous grin, and so did Mr. Bates. Without another word, they embraced. Anna had to stand on her tiptoes so she could rest her head on his shoulder, and Mr. Bates's warm hands caressed her back and shoulders; her hands the same for him.

She felt more than heard his soft words as they rumbled from his chest. "I love you, Anna."

She smiled into his shoulder as her eyes filled. Anna had waited for years to hear him say that; it was worth the wait. "I know," she replied just as softly, caressing his back and feeling his heartbeat against her own. "But thank you for saying it."

Eventually, they had to break the embrace. They would be missed if they stayed outside much longer, and they knew it. Anna decided to be the brave one and speak first, her eyes still full. "You go in first. I want to let these tears of joy out and compose myself, then I'll follow." _I would follow you anywhere…and now I truly can!_

Mr. Bates nodded in understanding and equal joy. He took her left hand with both of his and raised it to his face. Tenderly, he kissed the place where he might soon place a ring. Those fingers caressed his cheek, the first time she had ever touched his face.

"I love you, John," she said, smiling.

Fresh tears filled her eyes at the sight of the sheer joy saying his name caused him. Both wanted to kiss and embrace again, but feared they would never let go. So, after one last caress of their hands, John turned and walked back inside after retrieving his cane. He couldn't resist throwing one last smile to her over his shoulder before he disappeared.

Once he was gone, Anna brought her fingers to her smile and cried in pure happiness. It was a blessing she was granted this moment, for she never could have known that, in just a few days time, she would be out here again, crying for a different reason entirely…


End file.
